borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chest roll spading
This discussion is related to the red and white weapons chests, with specific focus on those in New Haven for obvious reasons, for the purpose of optimization of the farming run, as well as improvement to the system for identifying the variations in lootable objects. Ideally, gained information could be used to identify the particular roll characteristics of commonly encountered chests in the game. For both practicality and a more focused scope, I'm using the incredibly popular New Haven farming ground for starters. Chest Rolls? I've noticed particular patterns in the rolls of the various chests along the extremely popular "farming circuit" in New Haven. Generally, I run a course collecting five crates inside the settlement walls (2 red, 3 white), and I usually know what to expect in the crates (generally)... These are my casual assumptions: 1: white crates are leveled below the player/host level, with a cap that the player reaches around lvl 20-25. 2: The red crates generally have weapons/items leveled similar to red crates in other areas of the game that are not zone-dependent. 3:I believe that many of the crates are "biased" toward weapon types, but this could easily be mistaken, as it is purely from personal memory 4:Weapons/COMs seem to be class/proficiency-dependent. This is not surprising in the case of COMs, of couse, but chest content rolls seem to vary depending on player/host class (especially in the case of Eridian weapons). Unrelated & Untested: Possible level floor for the hidden vending machine?? I'm hoping to find some players interested in spading this out. My intended goal is to optimize the farming run here, especially when it comes to finding particular types of weapons/mods and improving the cost/benefit ratio of runs. Any input here would be appreciated. If you'd like to do some spading on this, please let me know on my talk page. 14:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : It's been my experience that Red chests tend to offer higher quality items. Rarely have I found an Orange item in a White chest. White chests tend to offer more pistols than anything else. I don't recall ever finding shields or COMs in a White chest. If I'm farming New Haven for high quality items, especially Orange, I only check the Red chests. MeMadeIt 20:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I have personally found that the white chests output more shotguns/snipers (most often white or green rarity, with rare blues/purples and very rare oranges) or pistols of varying rarity from white to orange, even the pearl ones from time to time. Combat Rifles, Machine guns, and SMG's show up on occasion but not nearly as often as the shottys/snipers for me. Never seen an alien gun in one, and I do not recall ever seeing rocket launchers in them either. I have NOT noticed the red chests staying within the level range of the player, but as of the zone they are tied to, as I have gone from New Haven to Lucky's and seen lower level weapons from the red chest there (16-19) compared to New Haven (19-25ish) while weapon farming at level 28 on the first playthrough, as well as going to the first area you fight bandits by fyrestone and getting weapons for 10 and below. These may be the zone dependant ones you are talking about but I cant think of any off the top of my head that arent.Spud69g 01:59, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:All forum threads